1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tree harvesting. More specifically, the invention is a tree delimbing gate system which pivots to enable a loaded skidder or vehicle drive-through for subsequent tree delimbing.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous tree delimbing structures have been devised to assist the skilled laborer in the field of tree harvesting. As described hereinbelow, most of the conventional delimbing structures used in the industry have served only to improve tree harvesting productivity, one tree at a time and/or the delimbing apparatus is so complex that it requires nearly a certification to operate. A drive-through delimbing gate which maximizes tree harvesting in mass production and reduces associative labor and other resource costs as herein described is lacking.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,981 issued to Nadeau discloses an apparatus for delimbing felled trees which includes a fixed base and a pair of blade support bars pivotally connected thereto. Cutting blades are affixed to the blade supports such that when a tree or group of trees is pulled through the apparatus the cutter blades come into severing engagement with a respective tree limb at opposing sides thereby severing limbs respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,367 issued to Adamson discloses a delimber apparatus which consists of a welded frame made of pipes. The frame stands upright on a base, so that fallen trees can be pulled through at least one square shaped opening or aperture disposed between the pipes of the frame. The frame is placed stationary via a series of spikes mounted to the base of the frame and inserted within the ground of a forest area or region where logging is taken place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,478 issued to Dakus discloses a tree delimbing apparatus suitable for mounting on a vehicle. A frame bears a plurality of delimbing arms which are pivotally mounted and spring loaded on the frame. Each arm extends outwardly from the frame so as to engage the branches of felled trees. The trees are suitably oriented in parallel on the ground and then the vehicle bearing the delimbing apparatus passes over felled trees. The frame moves along the tree trunks and spring loaded delimbing arms are biased to accommodate varying diameters of tree trunks as the frame passes over the trunks. The delimbing arms are rigidly supported in the direction of motion and thus strip off the tree branches as the frame moves along the trunks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,766 issued to Davis et al. discloses a delimbing gate apparatus for delimbing trees. The gate is chained to a pair of tree trunks for stabilization during tree branch delimbing. Trees are pushed top first through a grid work of apertures which expands and contracts to accommodate varying tree diameters. A similar grid-like cutter frame is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,202 issued Everett, except the elements of the grid are substantially square and the frame is mounted to a stabilized platform. The trees or logs are loaded on the platform and conveyed through the cutter grid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,008 issued to Napper discloses a delimbing apparatus which includes a frame having a platform with a central slot through which felled trees are processed for delimbing. The platform includes a pair of tires mounted at one end on an axle and a series of hand controls for manipulating the lowering and raising of an upper cutting bar. When the upper cutting bar is lowered, it is brought together with a lower cutting bar to form a series of cutting apertures between which trees are pulled and pushed to remove or cut all limbs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,960 issued to Blakely discloses a tree delimbing structure comprising a plurality of biased gates arranged in parallel relationship with each other. Each gate is hingedly mounted at opposing ends of the platform and include aligned slots for receiving a single tree trunk for delimbing. The platform includes a row of spikes disposed on its bottom surface for anchoring the platform to the ground. A frontal surface is used to stabilize and oppose the force of rearwardly forcing a single tree trunk therethrough. One of the setbacks of this design is resultant deformation on the frame structure of the gate due to cyclical use and high impact forces associated with tree limb removal.
Other Patents issued and granted to Elix (U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,358), Corely (U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,262), Grant (U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,448), Lindblom (SE 343391) and Hagan (CA 1083016), respectively, disclose tree limb removing apparatus considered to be of general relevance to the drive-through delimbing gate as herein described. These general features are directed to utility vehicles for loading trees for limb removal.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The tree delimbing system according to the invention utilizes, a xe2x80x9cdrive-throughxe2x80x9d gate assembly having a plurality of pre-dimensioned apertures formed therein for removing tree limbs from tree trunks of various dimensions. Each aperture is dimensioned and configured to selectively receive a plurality of tree trunks of varying diameters for subsequent limb removal. A single gate structure pivots from an upright (vertical) position to a lowered (horizontal) position upon impact with a skidder with attached felled trees. The impact of the skidder forces the gate down for tree transport therethrough. Once the trees have cleared the gate, a counter weight attached to the gate by cable returns the gate to its upright position. The trees are then rearwardly pushed through the apertures in the gate by the skidder to remove the limbs. The gate assembly forms an independent and stationary structure with anchors for securing the structure within the surrounding terrain.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a drive-through gate system for delimbing a plurality of trees.
It is another object of the invention to provide an independent drive-through delimber gate system which utilizes ground anchors for structural stability.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a drive-through delimber gate system which utilizes counter weight measure for restoring a single gate structure from a horizontal position to an upright or vertical position.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a drive-through delimbing gate system adapted for a plurality of tree trunks of various diameters and lengths.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.